The Desires of Derek Morgan
by tarheelveteran
Summary: Garcia's hiding something that Derek Morgan wants badly. Can he get it from Garcia in time without them being caught? Some good old-fashioned Morgan/Garcia fluff


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Criminal Minds or its intellectual property. However, I'll gladly take Rossi. **

**A/N: Contains minor spoilers for Distressed**

* * *

><p><strong>The Desires of Derek Morgan<strong>

It was one of those rare slow days in the BAU. Derek Morgan was just not used to such a lull in his schedule. His mind wandered as he strolled through the hallways until something caught his attention.

_This would be a great time. _

As he approached the door, a lusty smile crossed his face. On the other side was the one thing he wanted for so long, the one thing he craved, the one thing he'd been thinking about.

Garcia leaned back in her seat and thumbed her pink furry pen. "Wow. Look at this. Guy's got more dirt on him than a football field. Gimme some time, and I'll get all pull all his dirty laundry out of the hamper. Gotta go." With that she clicked off her phone.

Derek Morgan put his ear to the door, listening to his baby girl. Thank God, she sounded like she was in a good mood today. Slowly he opened the door and crept in, making sure nobody was watching and closed it behind him.

She turned around in her chair when the door slowly opened from behind. Playfully she put her pink pen up to her chin. "Well, well, well. Be still my beating heart. And to what do I owe this pleasure, my Chocolate Thunder?"

He grinned and leaned on the door. "Do I need a reason to see my Silly Girl?"

"This time of day? Yeah. _Dites-moi. Expliquez_."

"Hey, you know what that does when you speak that _voulez-vous coucher, _now."

The blonde tech analyst turned around in her chair and typed furiously. It was no use. Slowly and quietly Derek Morgan stood behind her, arms folded.

You didn't answer my question, my _café au lait_?" she said to the monitor.

He now stood next to the monitor so that she had to look up to him. "You didn't answer my question" she said.

"I need it, Princess" he almost whispered. "I mean it; I gotta have some right now. You've been hiding it from me since we got back from Texas."

She smiled coyly. "What haven't you had for a long time?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

She focused more on the monitor as she furiously clicked keys. "No I don't, Derek."

He leaned down, almost in front of the monitor. "Come on, now. Be a good girl and give me some."

She glanced at the wall, hoping nobody could hear them. "No, Derek! You know we might get caught. You know what's gonna happen if Rossi walks through that door."

He glanced at the closed door. "Who's gonna tell him? Now come on. I'm a man and just can't stop thinking about it."

The blonde computer tech whirled around in her chair, away from him, looking through her colorful toys. Anything to keep her mind off of him right now.

"Tell you what. If you open your mouth wide for me, then I'll give you some."

"I'm ignoring you, Derek."

He now stood just inches from her so that his crotch was in front of her face. "There's a way to get around this." He moved behind her and massaged her shoulders slowly but firmly. She tipped her head down and moaned quietly. Resistance was fading fast.

"I promise" he whispered into her ear as he knelt down behind her. "I'll make it worth your while. Don't you want to give it to me right here? Right now?"

She tightened her lips. "Not if Rossi walks through that door looking for you. And don't you tell me he won't find out. He's gonna see where you ripped it."

Derek glanced over the edge of her desk. "There it is. I got it!"

She put her hand up. "Derek!"

It was too late. As he reached down, Derek lost his balance and fell right between her knees.

"Derek!"

She shrieked as the chair fell backward so that he was between her pink-stockinged knees. She kicked wildly and tried to push him back up. "Derek, I said—"

"Morgan! Garcia!"

Stunned, Morgan quickly rose to his feet. He then picked her up by the chair and set it upright. As she caught her breath, the analyst straightened her glasses and smoothed her skirt back over her knees. "Rossi, I swear, I tried not to—"

"That's okay, Garcia. I know you did." He stared daggers at the BAU agent and held out his hand. "Lemme have them, Morgan!"

Sheepishly he handed over the bag, which had been torn open.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch my pork rinds?"

"Aw come on, Rossi, just a few" Derek protested. ""I mean those are the Texas Hot rinds. You can't get them anywhere else."

"Hey! It's not my fault you ate all yours on the flight." He took a curly rind and bit it in half. "Garcia, you were supposed to hide this where nobody'd find it" he said between crunches.

She dipped her head. "I know."

The bearded agent was about to walk out with his prize.

"Rossi" Morgan nearly begged, holding out his hand. "Just one, okay?"

He upended the bag so that three more curly rinds fell on Garcia's gray desk. "Here. I'll just lock these away in my office!" With that he closed the door.

Garcia raised her eyebrows at him. "Tried to warn you."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know, Princess. But hey, life's all about taking risks, isn't it?" He then picked up a rind. "I promised you, now. Open wide and I'll give you some."

She opened her mouth and let Morgan put a piece on her tongue. She held it out and bit off a piece. Seconds later she sweated as she fanned her tongue. "Woo! That stuff _is_ hot. I gotta get a drink of water."

"See that? Good stuff. I knew you'd like me to put that in your mouth."

Still fanning herself, she smiled. "Thanks, Derek."

"I think I better go now. See you later."

"Maybe you better not. You might want something else."

He clicked his lips and pointed at her. "Not now. But maybe later." With that he slipped out and closed the door.


End file.
